


Der Funke und der Schneeflockenprinz

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Märchen-Challenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Funke ist ein treuer Helfer des Schmieds, doch eines Tages erblickt er bei seiner Arbeit den Prinzen der Schneeflocken. Sein Herz entflammt für diesen und die Sehnsucht treibt ihn an, obwohl es unmöglich scheint, dass sie jemals zusammen kommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Funke und der Schneeflockenprinz

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum Adventskalender 2008  
> Beitrag zur Märchen-Challenge  
> "Das weiße Sternchen" von Victoria Ruiko-Franz

Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, lebte in einem fernen Dorf ein Schmied. Voller Kraft arbeitete er tagtäglich in seiner Werkstatt und schuf allerlei Werkzeug. Sein treuer Freund, der Funke, leistete ihm dabei immer Gesellschaft. Er war ein frecher kleiner Kerl, ganz in Rot, der von seiner Flamme zum Eisen sprang, es erhitzte und so dem kräftigen Mann jeden Tag half.

Des Nachts jedoch, wenn der Schmied schlief, saß der Funke auf dem Rande des Schornsteins und blickte sehnsüchtig in den Himmel. Er hatte einmal von einem Prinzen gehört, der wunderschön und lieblich sein sollte und im Schloss der Schneeflocken in den Wolken lebte. Und als er im letzten Winter einmal ganz hochgeflogen war, vom kräftigen Schlag des Schmieds angetrieben, hatte er ihn gesehen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick nur, doch das reichte, dass sein glühendes Herz schneller Schlug. Anmutig, mit seinem langen weißen Haar und den klaren blauen Augen, war der Prinz auf seinem Balkon gestanden und der Funke hatte nie etwas Schöneres gesehen.

Bevor der Funke jedoch etwas tun konnte, war er wieder zurück zur Erde gesunken und noch ehe er erneut soweit hinauf fliegen konnte, war der Winter gegangen. Und mit ihm das eisige Schloss der Schneeflocken.

Doch der Winter kam erneut und das Schneeschloss und dessen Bewohner kehrten an den Himmel über dem Dorf zurück. Der Schneeflockenprinz stand wie immer auf seinem Balkon im Schloss und blickte hinab auf die Erde. Auch er war voller Sehnsucht, denn in jenem letzten Winter hatte er den Funken bei seiner Arbeit von weit, weit oben beobachtet. Die wilden roten Haare und die feurigen Augen hatten ihn in seinen Bann gezogen und nichts hatte dieses Bild aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen können.

Nun war er also wieder hier und nichts wollte er lieber tun, als auf die Erde zu sinken und den Funken zu treffen. Doch er hörte die Stimmen seiner Familie, seiner Freunde, seiner treuen Diener: „Ihr könnt nicht zu ihm“, sagten sie eindringlich. „Er ist so anders. Er ist nicht wie wir. Das darf nicht sein. Das wäre euer Ende“, wiederholten sie immer wieder und der Prinz wurde von Tag zu Tag trauriger, während sein Blick nie von dem frechen Funke wisch.

Auf der Erde hatte dieser unterdessen das herbeigesehnte Eintreffen des Schlosses der Schneeflocken beobachtet. Sein Wunsch, den Prinzen zu treffen, entflammte erneut und so bat er den Schmied um Hilfe. Dieser war traurig, dass sein Freund ihn verlassen wollte, doch nichts tat er lieber, als diesem zu helfen.

Also nahm der Schmied ein neues Eisen, legte es auf den Ambos und schlug so fest er nur konnte. Die Funken stieben in alle Richtungen und der wilde Funke flog gen Himmel. Doch es war nicht hoch genug. Er sank zur Erde zurück und bat den Schmied: „Höher, ich muss höher“ und der Schmied schlug zu, wieder und wieder, und der Funke flog ein jedes Mal höher und höher.

Der Schneeflockenprinz stand auf seinem Balkon und beobachtete dies. Die Hände fest gegen seine Brust gepresst, in der sein Herz immer wilder schlug. Doch er spürte es, der Funke würde das Schloss niemals erreichen. So sprach er ein leises „Lebt wohl“ und erklomm die Brüstung des Balkons. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen schwebte er seinem Geliebten entgegen und kein Windhauch und keine andere Flocke konnten ihn aufhalten.

Strahlend vor Glück fielen die beiden Liebenden sich schließlich in die Arme und als ihre Lippen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss trafen, verschmolzen sie zu einem schillernden Wassertropfen. Der fiel hinab auf die Erde. Und als im Frühjahr die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf genau diesen kalten Flecken Erde fielen, wuchs dort eine wunderschöne rote Rose, deren lieblicher Duft für immer jeden an die wundervolle Liebe dieser zwei so verschiedenen Wesen erinnern sollte.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Märchen-Challenge: Aufruf zum slashen von bekannten und weniger bekannten Märchen


End file.
